A mischievous Kai
by Kai luva
Summary: What was Kai like when he was 6 years old? Was he cold and rude? Well I got news for you, he wasn't. He was was he sneaky, mischievous and loves being the center of attention. How did Boris put up with his behavior? WHAT? VOLTAIRE WAS ON KAI'S SIDE?
1. It's King Kai you dumb broad!

Chapter one: A typical day of a mischievous 6 year old Kai  
~*In the abbey: Kai's room*~  
  
A 6 year old Kai had just woken up. Kai went to his closet got dressed, brushed his  
  
teeth and all that crap. " I wonder what's for breakfast? I hope it's ice- cream" thought  
  
Kai out loud.  
~*In the dining room*~  
  
"Hello Boris! What's for breakfast?" asked Kai " Well Master Kai.." began Boris  
  
only to be interrupted by the one the only Kai "IT 'S KING KAI YOU DUMB  
  
BROAD!" " Yes KING Kai." said Boris rolling his eyes "No wait! Forget about the  
  
King Kai thing. I think Master King Kai sounds better." said Kai nodding his head in  
  
approval of his new so called brilliant name. "Yes MASTER KING Kai." Said Boris  
  
starting to lose his temper a bit. "See? That sounds so much better!" said Kai " But then  
  
again. I think King Master Kai sounds even better" said Kai waiting for Boris to  
  
address him with his new and improved name. But. he didn't. "WELL, what are you  
  
waiting for? Hurry up and call me by my new name!" said Kai trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Fine then KING MASTER Kai. Happy?" asked Boris trying not to deck Kai right  
  
there and then. "Actually, to tell the truth, I'm not." replied Kai "Master Kai sounds  
  
the best. Oh and you didn't answer my question." " WELL "MASTER" KAI, WE  
  
ARE HAVING PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST." said a very red Boris with steam  
  
coming out of his ears. "NO ICECREAM?! HOW DARE YOU? I'M  
  
TELLING GRANDFATHER!!!!! " bellowed Kai as he stormed off at 200 mile per  
  
hour.  
~* Voltaire's office*~  
  
Voltaire was sitting at his desk playing with his plastic toy soldiers when he heard a  
  
knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Voltaire "It's the one the only Kai" answered  
  
Kai. "Can I come in?" " Just a minute!" said Voltaire putting his toys away. "You can  
  
come in now." Voltaire noticed an annoyed look on Kai's face as he walked in. "What's  
  
the matter Kai?" he asked. " Well. I guess I could tell you but it'll cost you." said Kai  
  
"What do you want this time?" asked Voltaire "Here." said Kai handing Voltaire a  
  
scroll. Voltaire un scrolled it; it was at the very least 6 feet long. Voltaire started  
  
reading the list. " How are you gonna finish all this candy Kai?" he questioned his  
  
grandson. " I'll manage somehow." said Kai "O.k so tell me what happened." said  
  
Voltaire. "O.k this is what happened earlier this morning.." started Kai  
  
(A/N: You do know that Kai is gonna make the whole thing up right?):  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
kai_luva: O.k that's it folks I've already written the 2nd chapter but... I'm too lazy to put it up. AND............  
  
REVIEW!!! I LUV REVIEWS! Who know the next chapter might be up faster if there are reviews. ^-^ 


	2. Kai meets Dranzer

kai_luva: I'll be visiting Washington and New York. So I'll be gone for 5 days and that means no updates. Anyways this is my present to you before I go so I hope you will repay the oh so generous me by REVIEWING!  
  
kai: Generous? You? That's a joke!  
  
kai_luva: That had better be sarcasm! Oh and Tala say the disclaimer!  
  
Tala: kai_luva doesn't own beyblade or any of its characters, but she does own those plastic toy soldiers that Voltaire was playing with in the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Kai meets Dranzer  
  
~*In Voltaire's office*~ (everything in brackets is what Voltaire says)  
  
Kai's version of what happened earlier that morning:  
  
Well grandfather, this morning I WAS going to wake up at 7:00 BUT that  
  
disrespectful Boris just HAD to wake me up at 6:00. And you know what?  
  
He interrupted me just when my dream had gotten to the part of when you  
  
were just about to get control over the world! (HOW DARE HE?!) Well, as I  
  
was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, he interrupted my dream. Of  
  
course after I got dressed, brushed my teeth and all that wake up shit.  
  
(Watch your mouth young man!) So then I went down for breakfast and I  
  
heard Boris talking about you behind you back. And here I quote: "I will  
  
unthrone that old geezer and relieve him of his duty! Then I will be the ruler  
  
of the entire world!" (he must want to lose his job badly!) After all that I  
  
asked him what was for breakfast and he said "A Kadio is not worthy to  
  
know even the least bit of information!" (WHY THAT UNGRATFUL  
  
LITTLE MUTT!) (A/N: Kadio is Kai's Canadian/American surname and  
  
Hiwatari is his Japanese/Chinese one. I'm Canadian so I'll use Kadio) and  
  
that's about what happened.  
  
~*end of Kai's made up story*~  
  
"Well Kai no I think you should leave while I order all you candy online."  
  
said Voltaire wanting to go back to playing with his toy soldiers. "O.k" said  
  
Kai but just about as he was going to leave he spotted something sticking out  
  
of his Grandfather's desk. "OH! You bought me new toys!" said Kai  
  
opening the drawer where Voltaire kept all his toys. "And there are so many  
  
too!" "But.but!" began Voltaire only to be interrupted by Kai "Now  
  
grandfather, I know my birthday isn't for 2 weeks but an early birthday but  
  
I'll just take my present early." 'My poor toys! And to think, 9 of them are  
  
new!' thought Voltaire who's eyes began to water.  
  
What the toys were:  
  
Toys soldiers, all the digivices from seasons 1-4, toy cars, a teddy bear,  
  
pokemon plusies, a box of k'nex (A/N: if that's what it's called), combat  
  
computer games, a little light blue box with an ancient spirit inside (A/N:  
  
guess what it is!) "Well if you don't mind I'll be going to my room." said  
  
Kai happily as he walked out.  
  
~* in Kai's room after hours of playing with his new toys*~  
  
"OOOOOOOOH!" said Kai in awe when he opened the light blue box (A/N:  
  
finally!) "this looks like a bit piece except it has a pretty birdy on it!" Kai  
  
took out his blade, removed the bit piece and threw it somewhere behind  
  
him where it hit an unsuspecting Boris who was passing by. He replaced the  
  
bit piece with the one the only.... DRANZER! "My beyblade is a birdy,  
  
birdy, birdy! My beyblade is a birdy, birdy, birdy" repeated Kai over and  
  
over while he ran around the room with Dranzer in his hand. Then there was  
  
a knock at the door, it was Boris. "Master Kai, it's time for you dentist  
  
appointment." said Boris evilly. "What. ever. do. you. mean?" said  
  
Kai who was too scared to even correct Boris because he said his name  
  
wrong, it was KING Kai. "You know clearly what I mean" said Boris taking  
  
Kai by the wrist and pulling him out the door. "GOD SAVE ME!" yelled  
  
Kai "I PROMISE I WILL BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY! I PROMISE NOT  
  
STICK A "KICK ME" SIGN ON BORIS' BACK ANYMORE! JUST  
  
SAVE ME!" "So you're the one who stuck all those "kick me" signs on my  
  
back!" said and outraged Boris "Well you deserved it!" Kai snapped back  
  
"You were the one who gave me a F for my essay!" "But the essay was  
  
supposed to be about the proper way to launch a beyblade and you wrote  
  
about paperclips!" reasoned Boris "So what?" Kai replied " My topic was  
  
more interesting!" "Wait!" said Boris "You're just trying to make me forget  
  
you have a dentist appointment!" "I am?" said Kai looking very confused.  
  
"Forget it!" said Boris who was dragging Kai to the car "ARGHHHH!"  
  
said Kai with a fake tone of concern. "THAT'S IT!" said Boris now trying to  
  
strangle Kai.  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
kai_luva: WHOOO HOO! I finally finished! Anyways I'll tell you a secret! *whispers* If you review I will update faster!  
  
Tala: What Kind of secret was that?  
  
kai_luva: A good one 


	3. Dentists, Demolition Boys, Kai, and Stra...

kai_luva: Sorry for not updating! I've been extremely busy! Gomen (sorry)!  
  
Chibi Tala: *cries hysterically* How come me not in the stowwy?  
  
kai_luva: Don't worry you'll be in this chapter! *pats his head*  
  
Tala: Don't you mean I'LL be in it?  
  
Kai: Pathetic!  
  
Chibi Kai: Don be mean now! =^_____^=  
  
Tala and Kai: -_-u  
  
Chapter 3. Dentists, Demolition Boys, Kai, and Straws.  
  
~*beside the limo*~  
  
"Hey! Let go of me or you die!" barked Kai kicking and screaming. " I  
  
refuse to get into that limo!" "Consider yourself lucky Master Kai, the D-  
  
boys (demolition boys) are going too and they don't get as good a seat as  
  
you" said Boris calmly going to the back of the limo and opening the trunk  
  
to reveal the 4 D-boys tied up in a sack. (It took 60 men to do just that).  
  
"Kai! Save us from the evil madman! He's trying to ki--" started Tala (Kai's  
  
BFF) only to be cut off by Boris slamming down the trunk door and locking  
  
it. Then in a swift motion throwing Kai in the car.  
  
" Start the car." barked Boris " You know where to go."  
  
~*@ the dentists office*~  
  
"LEGGO WA ME!" screamed Kai as he bit Boris' hand. "OWWIES!"  
  
screamed Boris. " D-boys to the rescue! Dun-dun-dun-dun!" chorused the  
  
D-boys as the each gave Boris a kick as they walked by him. "Ouch! Oof!  
  
Damn! Shit!" moaned Boris every time he got kicked. "Come on Kai let's  
  
escape! I found a trap door!" said Tala as he started to drag Kai over to the  
  
escape route. "STOP THEM!" bellowed Boris as 8 guys in black suits came  
  
and grabbed the boys bringing them into the dentist's office.  
  
~*The kids and the dentists*~  
  
(The dentist and Kai) *Kai is on those dentist chair thingys*  
  
"AH! OW! HELP!" screamed Kai in so called 'pain' " SHUDDUP KID!  
  
I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING YET!" yelled the dentist in  
  
frustration at the tied up Kai. No use, Kai kept on screaming in so called  
  
'pain' anyways. "OW! THAT HURTS! STOP DRILLING MY TEETH!"  
  
Kai continued to yell. "I'M.NOT .EVEN . DOING . ANYTHING .  
  
YET!!!!" said the doctor with smoke coming out of his ears and an anime  
  
stress vein thing that looks a lot like a 'x'. Kai gasped. "You aren't? Oh well  
  
I save the screaming for later."  
  
(The dentist and Tala)  
  
The dentist enters the room as Tala cowers back in the farthest corner.  
  
"Let's get to work" said the dentist evilly as he slowly pulled on his gloves.  
  
Tala got down on his knees and said "God, if this is about me knocking over  
  
that statue of Jesus and Mary, than I'm sorry! Just don't let this madman kill  
  
me! "Saying your prayers, kid? Well you'd better." sniggered the dentist  
  
menacingly. " HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! GOD PLEASE HAVE  
  
MERCY!!!!!" screamed Tala.  
  
(Ian and the dentist)  
  
"Watch the nose dude! I spent an entire 2 hours polishing it today!" said Ian  
  
what had FINALLY gotten used to the dentist poking at his teeth. "Well kid,  
  
blame it on your STUPID, abnormally large nose!" the dentist snapped.  
  
"Well at least I have a nose that can be seen!" snapped back Ian, "Your nose  
  
is so puny I can even see it with a magnify glass!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
*goes on until the dentist gives up*  
  
(Spencer and the dentist)  
  
The dentist walks in as Spencer cuddles his stuffed bunny for comfort.  
  
"Um. Mr. Dentist.sir." Spencer started saying timidly, " Please don't kill  
  
me or torture me or anything of that sort! I'll be a good boy and clean my  
  
room from now on! I swear! I won't steal from the kitchen, kick." "Who  
  
the heck gave you the idea that I'll hurt you?" asked the dentist with  
  
amusement in his voice. "You're not?" Spencer asked holding his bunny  
  
tighter obviously suspicious. "No." replied the dentist calmly. "Oh. Okay!"  
  
said Spencer happily plopping on the dentist chair thingy.  
  
(Bryan and the Dentist)  
  
After a while with the dentist, Bryan wasn't scared of him anymore. But he  
  
was more of mad at him. "STOP THAT!" yelled Bryan for the 8th time,  
  
"You are gonna chip my fangs! How am I supposed to kill my victims?"  
  
Dentist: -_-u  
  
~* At the abbey *~  
  
*The D-boys and Kai brag about how the survived the dentist*  
  
Their version of what happened:  
  
So then the dentist lunged at us with HUGE needles the size of a frying pan!  
  
But we already anticipated what they were going to do so we charged  
  
towards the needle, gripped it in out hands, and crushed it to tiny bits. After  
  
we used our super powers and created a spirit bomb and destroyed them.  
  
"WOW! You guys rock!" chorused the kids at the abbey. "Ah! It was  
  
nothing!" said Kai casually. "Ahem!", grunted a voice behind Kai. "He-he.  
  
Hi Boris." said Kai timidly. "OKAY KAI THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"  
  
roared Boris "YOU HAD BETTER STOP FEEDING THE BOYS WITH  
  
FALSE INFORMATION!" " NO! This is the first straw." said Kai pulling  
  
out a new bag of straws from his pocket, opening it, and pulling a straw out.  
  
"SEE? It not the LAST cause it the FIRST."  
  
~*Author*~  
  
kai_luva: sorry for not updating! But as you see I have died of SARS. Just kidding! I'm happy to let you know that I am well and alive.  
  
Tala: *says this sarcastically* Oh joy!  
  
kai_luva: *glarz* 


	4. The Demolition boys go to camp

kai_luva: Heya everyone! I would like to thank Anime the Fallen Angel for giving me the idea for this chapter and some of the other future chapters! You are the best!  
  
Chapter 4. The D-boys (Kai is a D-boy) pack for camp!  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
~*In Boris' office*~  
  
"Okay Demolition Boys (Kai is a D-boy)" said Boris, " I have decided to  
  
send you to summer camp!" 'and go to vacation in California myself' he  
  
thought to himself. "Yes sir!" said all the D-boys except Kai. Instead he  
  
said, "You're just sending us away because you want to go to vacation in  
  
California!" earning a glare from Boris. "GO PACK UP! NOW!!!!" said  
  
Boris who was a bit embarrassed. "I knew it!" said Kai triumphantly  
  
jumping up in the air and punching it. "I am the man!" Go Kai! Go Kai! It's  
  
your birthday!" chorus the D-boys "Shut the f*ck up and go pack!"  
  
screeched Boris obviously ready to grab one of the boys and strangle him.  
  
"I'm telling on you!" said Kai accusingly, "You were swearing!" "Yeah!  
  
You tell him Kai!" said Tala. "I really admire his guts!" said Spencer starry-  
  
eyed. "That was beautiful man!" said Brian near tears. "I want to be just like  
  
you when I grow older!" said Ian. But just then someone had to come along  
  
and ruin the moment. The person which just happened to be Voltaire who  
  
clasped his hands together dramatically and said, "And I'm so proud of my  
  
little boy!" and then casually swept out of the room. Everyone minus  
  
Voltaire fell over anime style and sweat dropped. "Well we haven't got all  
  
day! Pack up now!" roared Boris. "Take a chill pill dude! We're on it!" said  
  
Kai walking out of the room. He then snapped his fingers and the D-boys  
  
followed obediently. 'How does he do that?' thought Boris to himself. As if  
  
he could read minds Kai said, "Simple, it's called power which is something  
  
you will never have."  
  
~*Kai's room (where they are packing)*~  
  
"Okay boys." said kai to the D-boys looking at their baggage, "I'll go along  
  
the list and you say check if you have that item. If you don't then PACK  
  
IT!" "Sir! Yes sir!" chorused the D-boys "Okay then on with the list" said  
  
Kai pulling out a piece of paper, which was covered with scribbles,  
  
"Stink bombs."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Water guns."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Itch powder."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Prank guide book."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"The Official Prankster's Kit."  
  
"Check."  
  
~*lots of 'important' stuff later.*~  
  
"A picture or Boris."  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for..GET RID OF IT!" "Yes sir!" "Okay I  
  
think were done. Let's go and tell Boris."  
  
~*Boris' office*~  
  
"You boys did a great job packing!" said Boris, "You didn't forget  
  
anything.THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT!" The D-boys (yes that includes Kai  
  
because he's also a D-boy) cringed. "What kind of sane person packs to go  
  
somewhere where they sleep over and don't pack clothes?! Just to make  
  
things worse, you didn't even pack toiletry!" The D-boys laugh sheepishly  
  
and say, "We forgot?" "Go and pack up now!" "Just why should we listen to  
  
you?" asked Tala "Because I am your superior!" snapped Boris "Superior  
  
my @$$!" said Kai coolly fixing his hair in front of the mirror, "I could fire  
  
your sorry @$$ right here, right now for calling yourself superior to me." "I  
  
was talking to Tala." said Boris impatiently "Well that's EVEN worse."  
  
snapped Kai, "Insulting me is a one way ticket to probation, but insulting my  
  
best buddy is asking for a one way trip to hell!" "You tell him Kai!" said  
  
Tala and when he snapped his fingers*cheerleaders appeared from nowhere*  
  
"KAI! KAI!" yelled the cheerleaders, " HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T  
  
DO IT NO ONE CAN!" Tala snaps his fingers and the cheerleaders  
  
disappear in a puff of smoke. "ARGH! I give up!" shrieked Boris, " Please  
  
pack some clothes. Running around naked will ruin you reputations." "Now  
  
THAT." Kai started to say ".is and acceptable response" finished Tala  
  
My point." said Kai ".exactly" finished Tala yet again "Please go a finish  
  
packing" said Boris, "You will be taken to camp tomorrow morning. You  
  
are to wait at the entrance for the limo" "WHAAAATEVER!" said the D-  
  
boys  
  
~*Author*~  
  
kai_luva: sorry for the late update and if this chapter's too short for your taste. I was SUPPOSED to update like a week ago but ff.net wasn't working so I didn't and I forgot to update until like today. See you in the next chapter! Oh and don't forget to review. Flames are welcome. 


	5. Going to camp

Kai_luva: I'm all alone in the world! I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter, but who cares? My last chapter WAS sucky and didn't deserve that many reviews anyways.  
  
Chapter 5. Going to camp  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
~*at the main entrance*~  
  
"Um.Kai? How long have we been waiting for the limo?" asked Tala curiously. Kai had gotten a watch from his grandfather as a present earlier this morning. Normally it would be no big deal; but Kai being Kai insisted that he knew how to read time (A/N: NOT! Kai: Shut dup!) .  
  
Now none of the other D-boys knew how to. They always thought that reading time is an extremely difficult art. One that has to be mastered. One that takes years and years of practice. Little did they know that Kai was just bluffing.  
  
"Er.we.um" said kai, "came down here at 92 o'clock and now it's 67 o'clock. So we've been waiting for 8 minutes." Finishing the last part of the sentence really fast.  
  
~*Boris' Office*~  
  
Boris (who is watching the D-boys): U_U* after all I taught them, they can't even read time. *shakes his head* Such a shame.  
  
~*The D-boys*~  
  
"Hey mister!" said Kai to the driver, "You were supposed to be here a million years ago! If you are EVER late again I will fire your @$$!"  
  
"Whatever kid!" said the driver, "I'm just filling in for 1 day with NO pay. So why do I have to care?"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Kai, "You DARE defy me?"  
  
The driver yawned, "Are you getting on or what? I have better things to do that drive some idiot kid to camp."  
  
By this point, you could see steam coming out of Kai's ears and the D- boys cowering in a corner. It was not wise to get Kai furious.  
  
"GRAAAANDFAAATHEEER!" yelled Kai, "THIS STUPID DRIVER CALLED ME AN IDIOT!"  
  
~*Voltaire *~  
  
Upon hearing Kai, Voltaire rushed outside to see what was going on.  
  
~*on the way outside*~  
  
Voltaire received strange stares from EVERYONE as he headed outside. By the time he was half way there, he was boiling with anger.  
  
"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. STARING. AT?!" asked Voltaire in rage.  
  
Suddenly the faces of the staff and students were covered in pure fear.  
  
One of the brave workers dared to speak up, "Um.s-s-ir-r, w-we can't s-s-ay-y."  
  
"SPEAK NOW OR YOU WILL ALL BE KICKED OUT AND/OR FIRED!" bellowed Voltaire.  
  
This time a student spoke, "W-w-ell, as y-y-o-ou s-see s-sir, y-you aren't w-wearing any c-c-lothes."  
  
Voltaire blushed 42 shades of red and ordered the staff to bring him clothes.  
  
~*after Voltaire changed*~  
  
'So I did all that for nothing! Kai's already gone camp!' thought Voltaire angrily.  
  
~*limo*~  
  
'Good thing Grandfather didn't show up.' Thought Kai, "It would only cause him trouble.  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
K.L: sorry I didn't update any sooner! There was a blackout. I hope you liked the chapter. Also, it wouldn't hurt if you left me a review. 


	6. arriving and making friends

K.L: Is it just me or is Hilary from V force super-ultra annoying? I sure hope Kai strangles her some time in the episodes. *hugies Kai*  
  
Kai: *turns blue due to lack of oxygen* Leggo!  
  
K.L: huh? What? *~*~***REALITY STRIKES***~*~* OH! SORRY! *lets go of Kai*  
  
Chapter 6 arriving and making friends  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
~*In the limo*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Bryan, Ian, and Spencer for the billionth time.  
  
"Nearly." Replied the driver.  
  
"AND WHAT IS NEARLY?" asked Kai, "you've been saying that for the past 2 hours!"  
  
"Well it isn't nearly anymore because we're there." Said the driver in a monotone (think heero yuy *huggies heero*).  
  
"We're at camp?" asked Bryan all wide eyed.  
  
"No, we're in Alaska." Said the driver sarcastically.  
  
"But I thought we were supposed to go camp." Said Spencer miserably.  
  
*Everyone falls over anime style and sweat drops*  
  
"We are at camp you imbecile!" (A/N: Is that word allowed with this rating?) Said Kai starting to get very irritated with Spencer's stupidity.  
  
"Huh? But." Spencer began to say  
  
"Don't ask." Said Tala equally as irritated. (a/n: not that he can do anything about it. I can make Spencer as annoying as I like ^_^)  
  
"Okay." Said Spencer cheerfully.  
  
~*Cabin*~  
  
Kai frowned as he and the other D-boys walked into the cabin. The place was as big as his bathroom.  
  
But the D-boys on the other hand found it just fine. After all, they one of the two walk-in closets that Kai has in his room that was transformed into a room.  
  
Kai's walk-in closet was only ½ the size of this cabin and they had to SHARE it.  
  
"Stupid place." Muttered Kai obviously revolted.  
  
Once those words left Kai's mouth the D-boy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
  
"KAI MAN!" said Tala shaking Kai, "This place is gargantuan!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Bryan, "For once I agree with someone other that you."  
  
"Same here." said Ian and Spencer.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Kai, "You do realize that when 4 people share a room it's adequate. But when five people share it it's PUNY WITH A CAPITAL P!"  
  
"Huh?" chorused the D-boys  
  
"Here" said Kai pulling out an equation that read:  
  
Home:  
  
(4-1/2) x (2/189) %. 05 = 123 mm of space left  
  
Cabin:  
  
(126*903) x (8/9393)%. 04 = 12mm of space left.  
  
"Got it?" asked Kai patiently. (A/N: I can't believe you made up that equation. Kai: No, you made it up by making me make it up.)  
  
"Um." said Ian  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE UM ME MISTER!" said Kai angrily, "Now please DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU soooo SAY YES!"  
  
The D-boys winced and whimpered a, "Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now let's go outside and find some allies to help us cause mischief." Said Kai now back to normal.  
  
~*outside*~  
  
"WOW! I LIKE YOUR FACE PAINT SO MUCH! IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!" exclaimed a hyper blonde boy (guess who! And it's. MAX TATE!)  
  
Kai grinned, that was fan #896 for him, "I'm Kai and I am a Demolition boy. These are my team mates Tala, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer." Said Kai pointing to each of the D-boys as he introduced them, "So what team are you on?"  
  
"Why, the all-stars of course! I mean puh-lease!" said a feminine voice that came from an orange haired girl (I think that Emily is too young for glasses so she doesn't have any. Okay?) "So who's your little friend, Max?"  
  
"The name's Kai and I am the best blader in the universe. That also means I'm not little." Said Kai winking playfully at Emily. (play boy alert!)  
  
Emily's jaw dropped to the ground, "You're KAI? AS IN THE KAI. AS IN THE KAI HIWATARI CHAMPION OF THE WORLD?"  
  
"The one and only." Said Kai grinning. Boy did he like attention. Nah! Scratch that out, he loved it.  
  
"Wait," cut in a voice, "you mean to tell me that this skinny little stick is THE Kai?"  
  
"Yes Michael." Said another voice (Eddie)  
  
"WHAT?" Said Steve, "HOW COULD SOME SCRAWNY KID BE THE WORLD CHAMP?"  
  
"You should know that it's not size and DEFINATLY not your gender that matters in a beybattle." Interrupted a cute pink haired girl with her hair up in two buns on either side of her head.  
  
"Sorry, Mariah didn't mean to interrupt or anything but she just couldn't help it." Said Ray, "By the way, we're the White Tigers. I'm Ray, she's Mariah, He's Lee, He's Kevin, and He's Gary."  
  
"So you're the world champ" Mariah asked Kai.  
  
"Yea." Replied Kai grinning, "So babe, wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"FOOD!!!" Yelled Tyson, "I HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE TEN MINUTES AGO!"  
  
"Calm down Tyson!" said chief looking extremely embarrassed, "Sorry about Tyson's behaviour. I'm Kenny by the way. But you can call me chief. I am part of the Blade Busters. Our other members Andrew and Billy are unpacking."  
  
"Blade Busters? What a LAME name." Said a girl.  
  
~*Stats*~  
  
Name: Kassandra  
  
Nicknames: Kassy, Kass, Sandra  
  
Age: 4 ½  
  
Hair: Reaches mid back, is baby blue, and tied up in a ponytail with a cerulean ribbon. (like Mariah's hair style in the episodes)  
  
Eyes: Sea green  
  
Clothes: Black tank outlined with light blue and black pants outlined with light blue, a black sweater outlined with light blue tied around her waist and large silver loop earrings  
  
Team: The Amazons  
  
Status: Team Captain  
  
~*back 2 da fic*~  
  
"Lame?" yelled Tyson, "Lame? Why I ."  
  
But before Tyson could finish his sentence, Kai pushed him aside.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Said Kai flashing his infamous grin, "My name is Kai and I am the captain of the Demolition boys. What about you."  
  
Kassy smiled. This guy was so cute! "Well, my name is Kassandra but don't call me that unless you are making your death wish. So you can call me Kassy or Kass instead. Also I am the captain of the Diamond Roses."  
  
"WHOA! SHE IS SO HOT!" said a voice that belonged to the Enrique that we all know and love.  
  
"Enrique, is all that you can think about is girls?" asked an annoyed Johnny, "To you, anything in a skirt is hot."  
  
"Yes." Agreed Robert, "What Johnny says is very true. Remember the time you were hitting on a cross dresser? It was very uncouth."  
  
"You don't have to be that harsh!" whined Enrique.  
  
"Unfortunately, we do. Now PLEASE do stop your bellyaching" Said Oliver shaking his head at his friend's patheticness.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt," said Mariah, "But.WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? YOU JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN START TALKING ABOUT NONSENSE AND YOU DON'T EVEN INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"  
  
"Chill" said Kassy calmly.  
  
"I LOVE your hair style and the way you wear your sweater SO much!" said Mariah going totally off topic.  
  
*everyone but Mariah falls over anime style and sweat drops*  
  
"Look kid! Who do you think you are? You just pop out of nowhere, but into my conversation, and now you are talking about hair!" snapped Emily at Mariah.  
  
"Well shorty, stop bugging me or I'll be forced to resort to violence." Snapped back Mariah.  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
~*10 mins later*~  
  
"Yo Kassy!" chorused Kassy's team mates Leah, Vixen, and Michelle stopping Mariah and Emily from quarrelling instantly.  
  
"We are SO glad we found you! That evil git Aleisha won't come out of the cabin. I have no idea why you let her on the team!" said Vixen.  
  
"Hi girls." Said Kai flashing he 'prince charming' smile, "Me and my team will help you, that is if you want."  
  
*Kassy's team mates faint*  
  
"Sure!" said Kassy then muttering, "We could use it."  
  
~*Amazon's Cabin*~  
  
"COME OUT ALEISHA!" yelled Kassy.  
  
"NO!" wailed Aleisha, "I can't! I.I.BROKE A NAIL! People can't see me like this! It would ruin me!"  
  
"Come out or be forced!" growled Kassy who was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You asked for it! Kai, Tala."  
  
"Yes Mam!" said the two boys marching into the cabin soldier style.  
  
A piecing shriek could be heard throughout the camp as Kai and Tala dragged Aleisha kicking and screaming outside only to be rewarded with a slap when they let go of her.  
  
"What did you do that for B*tch!" growled Kai angrily. After all, his PERFECT face had a hand mark on it.  
  
"Yeah" said Tala.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking bro." Said Kai looking at Tala.  
  
Tala nodded and replied, "Yeah."  
  
Before you knew it they were charging at Aleisha at full force.  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
~*author*~  
  
K.L: I finished this chapter a day after I uploaded the 5th chapter for this fanfic. But I was too lazy to post it. And if you are wondering what happened to the dark bladers than BLAH! They aren't going to be in the camp because they are old GEEZERS!  
  
Dark bladers: WHAT?! But.but.  
  
K.L: BUT WHAT? DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY? HUH? HUH? HUH?  
  
Dark bladers: RUN!  
  
K.L: I'm not that scary am I?  
  
Mariah: Not really.  
  
K.L: What do you mean not REALLY? *charges at Mariah*  
  
All the other bladers: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT.. 


	7. a fight between the old geezers and plot...

K.L: I'm updating! Aren't you happy for me?  
  
Chibi Tala: *look at Chibi Kai and whispers* What am I supposed to say?  
  
Chibi Kai: *whispers* I think that it would be safer to say yes.  
  
Chibi Kai and Chibi Tala: yup!  
  
Tala and Kai: T_T MY REPUTATION! GONE!  
  
Chapter 7 Plotting a food fight  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
~*outside the cabin*~  
  
"HELP!" cried Aleisha as Kai and Tala started beating the shit out of her.  
  
"Who would want to help you?" asked Kai  
  
"My knight in shining armour!" said Aleisha, "With my beauty, I'm sure there are plenty of guys on this camp who would be glad to help."  
  
Hearing this all the guys started gagging.  
  
"Not with how you look now." Said Tala handing her a mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shrieked Aleisha as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had a black eye, several bruise on her face and a few cuts.  
  
"Let's go boys." Said Kai winking at a few girls as he left.  
  
~*Later in the Staff Cabin*~  
  
"MAM! Kai called me a fuzz ball!" complained Tyson to the staff member.  
  
"Kai, you can't call Tyson a fuzz ball." Explained the staff member (S.M), "It's not nice."  
  
"Well, okay in that case." Said Kai, "But can I call a fuzz ball Tyson?"  
  
"I don't see why not?" replied the S.M.  
  
"Okay!" said Kai turning around to face Tyson, "Hey TYSON!"  
  
"HEY! MAM! He called me Tyson!" said Tyson.  
  
"But that's who you are!" replied the S.M wearily.  
  
"But..but.." stuttered Tyson  
  
"Both of you OUT! You are giving me a headache." Said the S.M going the cabinet to get some aspirin.  
  
"But." said Tyson  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yes mam." said Tyson bitterly.  
  
~*D-boy's cabin*~  
  
"ATTENTION!" yelled Kai  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" replied the D-boys saluting Kai and lining up in order which is:  
  
Tala-Bryan-Spencer-Ian (Ian: Why do I have to be last? T-T Authoress: 'cause I said so!)  
  
"It's going to be lunch time in 20 minutes," said Kai, " I am planning to start a food fight. But things like this has to be very carefully."  
  
The rest of the D-boys nodded and intently waited for Kai to continue.  
  
"As you see, I 'borrowed' the seating plans from the S.M cabin." said Kai unfolding the piece of paper and flattening it out on the floor.  
  
Food Counter  
  
Blade-Busters Amazons All Stars exit  
  
Demolition Boys White Tigers Staff Table exit  
  
"As we all know, Aleisha is the easiest way to start a food fight." Kai smirked, "All we have to do is send a spoon of food flying smack dab on her face and she'll go wild! So.you with me?"  
  
"YEAH!" said the D-boys pumping their fists in the air.  
  
~*Voltaire's Office*~  
  
"Boris, get me Kai. I have just bought him a new kind of chocolate." Said Voltaire.  
  
"Um sir.I." said Boris, ".well I.Isentkaitodramacamp."  
  
"Pardon?" asked Voltaire, "You're going to have to speak slower."  
  
"I sent Kai to drama camp." mumbled Boris.  
  
"You're going to have to speak louder." Said Voltaire.  
  
"I SENT KAI TO DRAMA CAMP! HAPPY?" yelled Boris as loud as he could.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SENT MY PRECIOUS GRANDSON TO DRAMA CAMP?!" roared Voltaire, "KAI IS TO BE A WORLD DOMINATER! NOW SOME SILLY ACTOR! YOU WANNA START SOMETHING? HUH?"  
  
"SO WHAT IF I DO?" snapped Boris.  
  
"OH THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" said Voltaire.  
  
"WHAT CAN YOU DO OLD MAN?"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?"  
  
"YOU! WHOM ELSE IN THIS ROOM IS A SENIOR CITIZEN?"  
  
"WHY I OUTTA!"  
  
The moment these words left Voltaire's mouth, Boris and Voltaire got in to a fist fight, and when they stopped.  
  
Voltaire: Ah! My back! *groans*  
  
Boris: *faints*  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
~*Authoress*~  
  
K.L: REVIEW! 


	8. The beginning of a food fight

K.L: GUESS WHAT? I have finally decided to write you another chapter! Aren't you happy?  
  
Kai and Tala: *sarcastically* Yah.It's the best..*starts gagging*  
  
Chibi Kai and chibi Tala: *come in with a big banner that says "GO KAI LUVA!!!" and cheers*  
  
Kai and Tala: -_-xU  
  
Chapter 8 The start of a food fight  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
~*lunch room*~  
  
~*Kai's POV*~  
  
I smiled as me and the boys returned to our table with enough food to feed an army. It was heavy, but worth it.  
  
We set down our trays on the table and sat down. There was so much food I had to kneel on the seat so that I could see all my team-mates. But even then all that I achieved was having my eyes peep up over the enormous pile of food. The food's such a party pooper. If I didn't need it, I would kick it in the nuts. (A/N: o_O food can have nuts???)  
  
"Okay boys, take out your pens and write this down. It will be very useful in life." I instructed as the boys took out their smiley face note pads and pens. I absolutely LOOOOOOOVE smiley faces! They should take over the world and give Boris a heart attack, "To cause a riot, one must work with the mind like a genius, much like your comrade-leader, me, Kai Damien Hiwatari. Now we shall cause a riot in this stupid, idiotic, dumb, puny, ugly cafeteria.."  
  
~*A S.M's POV*~  
  
I could feel many pairs of eyes fixed on me as I entered the room. Booing could be heard from every corner of the room. Was I this bad? My question was answered when a kid came up to me and kicked me where the sun don't shine. Normally, I would have given him a time out, but ever since some kid told me that it's 'so yesterday', I haven't given them. (A/N: Lame? YES! I know, I know! But I need SOMETHING to create a bridge to the highlight of the chapter.)  
  
I carefully made my way down to the food counter avoiding as many assaults as I could (which was quite impossible considering the fact that there were so many) when I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks.  
  
".your comrade-leader, me, Kai Damien Hiwatari. Now we shall cause a riot in this stupid, idiotic, dumb, puny, ugly cafeteria."  
  
I whipped my head around and found the source of the voice. I recognized him as the multi-trillionaire's grandson Kai Hiwatari, of Biovolt. Like hell that was going to stop me from sending him to the isolation cabinet, "Would you like to repeat that kid?" I snapped.  
  
The nerve of that kid! We give him food, care and a place to live for two weeks and he decides to give us trouble! Talk about ungrateful! Well, he did pay for everything, but that's besides the point. (a/n: NOT!)  
  
"Why don't you crawl back in the hole you came from you freak of nature!" snapped back Kai much to my annoyance.  
  
"Very funny kid. Now confess what you were planning and I'll spare you a visit to the isolation cabinet." I growled. Who ever knew that keeping your cool was so hard?  
  
"You know what's funny?" said the idiotic smart ass, Kai, "YOU! You talk funny, you walk funny, you eat funny, you eat funny, you act funny, you sit funny, you look funny."  
  
~*10 mins later*~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"You know what is the funniest thing about you? YOUR MOM DRESSES YOU FUNNY!!" said Kai triumphantly while the rest of the cafeteria was rolling on the floor in laughter-even the fat cafeteria ladies who were now in coma due to laughing too hard.  
  
The S.M turned various shades of red, purple, blue, then back red before he grabbed a bowl of KD and flung it at Kai. Kai, having all that training from the abbey easily ducked it.  
  
Depending on how you look at it, it can be good and/or bad. If the S.M knew what kinda hell was going to happen when he did that, he would have controlled his ugly temper. If Kai knew that this was all it took to cause the mayhem that was to follow, he would have done it sooner.  
  
"OOOOOOH MYYYYY FREEEAAAKIIIN GAAAAWD!!!" shrieked Aliesha from the other side of the room, "YOU FREEEAKIN RUINED, LIKE, MY PRECIOUS, LIKE, DEEESIIIIGNEEEER SHIRT!!" screeched Aliesha stressing out the second last word and picking up an entire tray piled up with food.  
  
The S.M watched in horror as Aliesha got ready to launch her ammo. Alas, it missed the target by.er.a lot? Instead, it hit Kassy smack dab in the face, Kassy was pissed so she took her ice cream and smudged in on Aliesha's shirt while she (Aliesha) screamed in horror.  
  
Now in rage, Aliesha started to randomly toss food around the cafeteria, occasionally running around it and smudging food on the unsuspecting victims.  
  
Unfortunately, the people that she hit were the ones with the shortest temper. (*cough*Johnny*cough* A/N: I know that the Majestics weren't here at first but I'll just add them in anyways because I love my dearest Johnny-kun).  
  
Johnny, being naturally gifted with the gift of short tempered-ness, started throwing all the food on his table at her and missing terribly. Instead, he hit a certain someone who was very fussy about how he looked-- Michael.  
  
A humongous piece of chocolate cake landed right on his head, on top of his cap, and a bit on his hair.  
  
"D@MN YOU!" growled Michael trying to get the cake out of his hair without making it look any worse. Finally, he knew that nothing could be done and the only way to get even was to take revenge.  
  
Michael smirked as he picked up some mashed potatoes and held it like a baseball. This was going to be easy. He would get revenge for his beautifully, entirely, totally, handsome, good looking, amazingly great hair. He aimed and threw the ball baseball style. It was just at this moment that Johnny ducked under the table to pick up a piece of food.  
  
Uh-oh.the potato hit the worst possible person it could hit.KAI HIWATARI!!!  
  
Kai was fuming as the rest of his team was getting as much potato off of him as possible and asking him things like, 'you okay boss?' 'want me to deck 'em for ya?' 'where does it hurt?' 'do you want me to get you anything?'  
  
Instead of answering, Kai pushed them away and yelled out on the top of his lungs, "THIS IS WAR!!!! FOOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*End of Chapter*~ ~*A/N*~ K.L: I wanted to write more, I really did, but I was just too tired.*yawns* well ne ways, review!! 


	9. The Food Fight

K.L: Okay! I have decided to write you this chapter today so all you ppl CHEER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Tala and Chibi Kai: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: *ties them up and throws em in sack* annoying crazy little kids  
  
Kai: FINALLY! Peace and quiet!  
  
K.L: OKAY! I change my mind! Because Kai and Tala violated my dear little chibi-kuns, you will have to return me the favour of writing you a chapter by giving me REVIEWS!!!  
  
Kai: But Tala did it! I just commented!  
  
Tala: It was YOUR idea!!  
  
The sack: {Tala} yah! We Talas NEVER have ideas! It's always the Kais that give them to us. We just follow orders.  
  
Tala: Speak for yourself!  
  
The sack: {Kai} Tala (referring to the chibi),  
  
The sack: {Tala} Yes sir?  
  
The sack: {Kai} SICK HIM!!!!  
  
The sack: *charges at Tala*  
  
Chapter 9 The food fight  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
~*lunch room*~  
  
10 minutes after the food fight started all the adults lay unconscious on the floor covered in mustard, ketchup, cabbages, spaghetti and flies. The teachers just weren't good enough to match the powers of the food fighters. Of course now that the student's main targets were half dead (?), they were fighting each other with the power vested in them by the crown of the planet of food-o-mania-of-a-land-of-food.  
  
Kai spoke through his walkie talkie to the other D-boys while leopard crawling on the floor (like you do in the army) in a very strained voice (just to give it the 'war' feel), "Boys, I have been hit.it is up to you.do you understand what I want you to do?"  
  
Hearing their brave courageous captain of shining glory brought the D- boys near tears. Tala being the best friend of their courageous captain of shining glory that bravely fought in the war of food fight spoke, "Yes sir, you want us to win this battle and bring you glory.don't worry! We will!! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!!! I PROMISE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHEESH!!!" yelled Kai through the walkie talkie, "You don't have to be so loud! Now I'm gonna go deaf and it's ALL YOUR FAULT YOU UNGRATEFUL FOLLOWERS!!! AND NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO BECAUSE I GOT HIT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WIN ANYWAYS! WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO WAS POLISH MY BEAUTIFUL SHOES THAT HAVE BEEN MURDERED BY KETCHUP!!"  
  
"Oh.." said the D-boys sadly as they walked over to polish Kai's shoes .their favouritest (first and only) captain of shining glory that fought-make that fights bravely in the war of food fight just yelled at them.  
  
"Ah! Much better!" said Kai admiring his shoes after they were polished. In fact, he was so caught up in his shoes; he didn't even notice all the food that hit him when his shoes were being polished.  
  
"Okay boys time to take this seriously," said Kai, "I have developed a brilliantly flawless-ish-ness plan! So...I choose you, SPENCER!!! Body slam attack!!!"  
  
"SPEEEEEEEEEEEENCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEER!!!" cried Spencer as he dipped him self in mustard and body slammed the entire Blade Busters team knocking them out cold.  
  
"Return, Spencer!" said Kai holding out an imaginary pokeball  
  
"Spencer! Spencer!" said Spencer as he 'disappeared' into his pokeball.  
  
"Good work Spencer! Now I choose you BRYAN!!!" cried Kai throwing an imaginary pokeball, "VAMPIRE BOY ATTACK!!!"  
  
"Bry! Bry!" said Bryan as he took a mouth full of ketchup and started to bite all the White Tigers mercilessly with his fangs of fury. They didn't get knocked out cold but they ran out the room crying.  
  
"You deserve a good rest Bryan! Return!!" said Kai who was quite pleased with himself for being such a great trainer, "NO GO IAN!!! DWARF LORD ATTACK!!!"  
  
"I! I! IAN!!!!!" screeched Ian as he took a pie and threw it at Aliesha who was seeing red by then, afraid of what would happen if she wasn't taken out of the room, her team dragged her out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Ha-ha!" said Kai triumphantly, "Looks like the D-boys win again! GO US!!!"  
  
"Yah! You said it boss!" retorted Tala.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, I am-" Kai started to say only to be interrupted by a rude voice that came from a guy and some other guys that just entered the cafeteria.  
  
"WHOA!" said the voice, "Why are we here again Robert? The place looks like a tornado blew threw it. I'll betcha that all the people here are of the lower class and totally unworthy for us nobles."  
  
"Shut your trap Johnny! (A/N: What's the rating for my fic again? Am I aloud to say that?)" snapped Robert, "We are here so even if you all excluding Oliver and me are uncouth, you can at least ACT couth."  
  
Okay! Now this was REALLY getting on Kai's nerves. Who did they think they were, they barged in UNINVITED on one of his great speeches that ONLY occurred a few times each hour and then they don't notice that he's there.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GIVING A SPEECH HERE??? DON'T PISS ME OFF OR I'LL SEND THE ENTIRE BIOVOLT ARMY AFTER YOU!" yelled Kai in rage, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GOD?"  
  
"Army? After Me?" asked Johnny, "Do you know who I am kid? I am JOHNNY MC GREGOR (sp?) of Scotland! I am a descendant from ROYALTY! Not to mention I am the richest person in my country."  
  
"I AM KAI HIWATARI!!!" Kai said angrily, some stupid prince-y dude was calling HIM Kai Hiwatari, the heir of the largest science association in THE WORLD!!! Even bigger than the BBA! (is that possible?), "THE heir of Voltaire Hiwatari! The future ruler of the world once it is taken over! You DARE call ME kid? Do you know I'm born in February? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Shut it KID!" said Johnny, "Everyone knows that girls dig me!"  
  
"NO!!!!" cried Enrique, "I'm the chick magnet!"  
  
"Non, Je suis le beau on [No, I am the good-looking one](A/N: does this make sense? I haven't touched French since grade 9)" said Oliver.  
  
"SHUT UP! We're not talking to you Oliver!" said Johnny and Enrique together as Johnny attempted to punch Oliver. Oliver quickly ducked and he hit Robert.  
  
Robert glared daggers at Johnny before calming down and remaining emotionless.  
  
"Ne se pas metre votre colere (there's supposed to be an accent on the first e on colere) [Do not lose your temper] (A/N: once again, I apologize if the words are in the wrong order, etc)" said Oliver calmly.  
  
"He isn't losing his temper! I am!" said Kai who was breathing really hard with his face as red as a tomato, "You are ignoring ME, KAI HIWATARI! You'd better listen and listen good! I AM THE ONE THAT CHICKS DIG! SO SCREW YOU!"  
  
"YAH! You heard what boss said!" said Spencer dumbly, "Agree with him.or else."  
  
Afraid of Spencer's size, the Majestics moved aside as Kai left the room with Tala lifting his scarf so it won't drag on the floor and the other D-boys asking him questions like, "Do yah want me to deck 'em for yah?, Are you okay boss?, Do you need anything?, Where do we go now?"  
  
Kai didn't answer; he was too busy plotting out the Majestics ESPECIALLY Johnny's death. It would be painful, it would be long, and it would be unbearable... "HE WILL SUFFER!!!!!" thought Kai aloud.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
~*Authoress*~ K.L: Okies, I know it's a bit short and is full of grammar and spelling errors but I'm in a rush. I gotta finish before my cousins come over if I plan to get this chapter up before the 25th. Btw, Merry x-mas! ALSO.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
